


About A Thing Or Two

by Fallinstar



Series: I'm Gonna Be Bad For You Tonight [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom michael is everything i live for, Crying michael lol hes so overwhelmed, Dirty Talk, Embarrassed Michael, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Humiliation, It wasnt planned, Just they make michael lick himself i CaNt, M/M, Maybe ill add more later idk, Mild Kitten Kink, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Name-Calling, Read part1 first, Slut michael :)))), Smut yet again, Teacher-Student Relationship, They all fuck michael, Top Ashton, Top Calum, Top Luke, also, i just, umm what else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5033149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallinstar/pseuds/Fallinstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Wanna fuck him?"</p><p>"Really, he is always so desperate for something up the ass, aren't you Michael?"</p><p>"Y-yes sir,"</p><p>Or, </p><p>Michael gets fucked by the most three hot teachers he has ever met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	About A Thing Or Two

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any errors  
> Pls read part one first :)

Michael thinks he's in love.

Well, not really, but, just. He really likes Luke.

It's been three weeks since that day at his office and they fucked non-stop since then. Michael doesn't know how he got so lucky.

He tried before getting into a relationship with a guy 3 years older than him, and this guy, treated him like a fucking baby.

Not Luke.

Luke is so,  _different,_ he doesn't take any mercy on him and gives him everything he asks for. Luke didn't even bat an eye when Michael asked him to fist him. He did a little bit of a research and -even though Michael didn't liked it as he thought he would- took care of him just like he wanted. 

His ex didn't even wanted to let Michael suck him off -while Luke just loves abusing Michael's mouth with his thick cock-!

They fuck a lot at school, and after school, and in Luke's car and on Luke's couch and  _in Luke's bed._

Luke's bed where he is currently lying. About half an hour ago someone rang the door bell and Luke didn't came up once after that. And Michael is getting impatient.

He takes a shirt from Luke's dresser and put it on, the shirt reaching him to his mild thigh. He thinks he looks hot, with Luke's clothes on him.

He gets down stairs and see no one in the living room. Luke wouldn't just go and leave him hard and shaking without any warning... right?

Then he hears some voices from the kitchen, he goes in and when he sees who is sitting there he turns around, hoping no one will notice him because how embarrassed it would be if his Science and Gym teachers will see him half naked in his Math teacher's house?

It seems like Luke doesn't mind it because he calls out a "Come here Mikey," which makes a blush spread all over his body.

He turnes around timidly, smiling at his 3 hot teachers sitting on the dining table (same dining table luke fucked him on not even  _3 hours before.)_

they are all smiling, like it's so normal to see a 15 years old student at his much  _much_ older teacher's house half naked (and half hard).

"Hi," he says, because that's the only thing he could think of saying. 

He sits slowly on the chair next to Luke's and across from Mr. Hood and Mr. Irwin. Luke slides his arm around his back, hand resting on hip.

Everyone is staring at him, it makes him feel giddy, makes his breathing speed up and his toes curl.

"God, no one even talked to him,"

"Yeah, he's a slut for attention, then again- he's a slut for pretty much everything," Luke chuckled, and Michael doesn't get what the fuck is happening, why Luke is talking about him like that so openly and why the fuck it turns him on so much.

"Mhm. Looks like one, too."

"Wanna fuck him?" Luke asks and Michael almost choke on his on spit, Luke just asked them if they want to fuck him without even asking him! They all just pretend he's not even here! And it's so fucking  _hot._ Michael wants them to fucking bend him over right now and fucking fuck him like there's no tomorrow.

"Really," Mr. Irwin asks, but not really, he says it like he knows the answer already and Michael knows they only do that to tease him.

"Really, he is always so desperate for something up the ass, aren't you Michael?"  

He is so suprised Luke addressed him it takes him a few seconds to replay, and then a few more because he is so close and he wants to touch himself and moan and scream and  _fuck, someone just fuck me already._

"Y-yes sir," he says, and it sounds so broken, though he doesn't care, not at this point.

"Eh. Don't think he worth it," Mr. Hood says and Michael wants to cry. He worth it,  _he is._

"Agree," Mr. Irwin says, putting his hands behind his neck and smirking. He knows what he's doing, they all do. "Needs to show us first if he's any good,"

"Oh," Luke chukles, not even looking his way when he answers; like he is not even _worthy enough to get looked at_. "He's okay."

Then he cums, he doesn't mean to but he cant control himself. Fuck. The way they're talking about him- like he's not in the room, hearing everything they are saying about him- it's just. It's too much, and not enough at the same time.

There's stinging pain in his left cheek, Luke just slapped him in front of his co-workers and he can't help but moan.

It takes him a few moments to get down from his high to realize Luke is talking.

"-fucking slut who can't control himself. Did someone say you could cum?" 

"I-I'm sorry! Sorry, Mr. Hemmings!"

He can hear an unfamiliar moan from the left but he's looking at Luke, focusing on him. Luke's blue eyes are intimidating but reassuring and he feels good, Luke is looking at him and not doing anything, silently asking if he's okay, if he wants this or not and he can feel his heart clench. 

He caress his cheek, soothing the pain away before speaking sternl;

"Go upstairs," 

So he gets up from the chair and he feels like he is going to collapse, his legs shaking and his head dizzy, but he's gonna show them he can be a good boy. He can, he is.

Not long after getting inside the room are his teachers, he thinks he's dreaming, can't believe they are all going to fuck him (hopefully).

"On your knees baby, going to put your mouth to some use,"

He's rushing to get on the poisition- like Luke taught him; his hands behind his back and mouth open wide.

"Don't go easy on him, likes it rough,"

Then he's facing his Gym teacher's covered crotch.

Mr. Hood doesn't waste any time, undoing his jeans and pushing them down- his cock going free and fuck.

He has a peetty cock, not as big as Luke's but he's big, curved slightly and leaking. Michael can't wait to taste him.

He can feel someone grabing his hair and from the time he spend daydreaming about Mr. Irwin big hands and the things they could do to him, it's most definitely him.

He's pushing his head and Mr. Hood's cock slide inside his mouth and he can't help but moan.

"Look at you, such a dirty whore, who would think, right? Always acting inoccent and sweet, but the truth is you are a hurny slut, just begging for a cock," Mr. Irwin says, pushing his head all the way until he can feel the cock in his mouth pulsing down his throat.

"No gag reflex? Impressing,"

"Probably already used to have a dick in his mouth"

"Fuck his mouth harder," he can hear Luke's voice, then Mr. Hood grabs his face in both hands, really fucking his mouth now and there's tears in his eyes and he's hard again and he can't help but clench his hole around nothing because he needs someone to fuck him.

He's trying to say something but it's helpless, he knows, which makes him cry harder, choke on the big cock that's trying to destroy his mouth.

Then the perssure in his mouth is gone, he looks up and Luke's blue eyes are staring at him.

"What do you want, baby?"

"P-pl.. plea- I, I nee- ple-" he can't form any words, doesn't seem to remember how to; Luke laughs at him, saying,

"You need to talk, love, c'mon, what do you want us to do?" 

"Fu-fuck, fuck, me!" He cries out, sobs, he needs all of them- one of them, something. 

"Why don't you ask Calum and Ashton nicely, hmm?"

He takes a deep breath, calming himself down before looking at the two older mans.

"Please," he breath out, "P-please fuck me,"

"Who do you want to fuck you? Gotta tell us, love,"

"Mr. Hood and Mr. Irwin, please, please fuck me," 

They both moan; can't help it. When Luke told them how Michael always call him Mr. Hemmings and sir, they couldn't imagine how hot it'll be when he says it to them.

"I take his ass first," Mr. Hood says, Luke grabs Michael's hair, making him stand for a second before he  _throws_ Michael on the bed.

"Ash, you can take his mouth for now, but don't cum. Want you two to cum on his thighs after you're done with his ass."

Then he feels a cock nudging at his rim.

"Just push inside, fucked him erlier, he's ready."

So Mr. Hood does just that, pushed inside and letting out a moan when he bottoms put.

"Sure you fucked him? Tight as hell," 

Michael moans, and Mr. Irwin -when did he got here?- takes this chance to shove his cock inside Michael's mouth. And okay, he is probably the biggest of them all, his cock choking Michael without even making a move.

Then, Mr. Hood starts thrusting into him, sending Mr. Irwin's cock deeper inside him. Again and again and  _again._

He tries moaning but it's no use, the only thing he can actully do is to suck hard on the cock in his mouth and clence even harder on the cock abusing his prostate.

Then he feels Mr. Hood pulling out and a second after there's warm liquid dripping down on his thighs.

His mouth free as soon as his ass did, though that won't last long.

Mr. Irwin start thusting as soon as he's in, and Michael's moaning and crying and scraming. 

"Michael,"

He looks to his right at Luke, whose naked and touching himself, Mike moans at the sight.

"Cum for me baby,"

So he does, cuming all over himself _again_  and the sheets. But Mr. Irwin keep fucking him, moaning above him and slapping his ass a few times.

Michael's sweaty, can barely breath and he is so sensitive but he feels so damn good.

Ashton cums on him a few moments later and he drops on the bed, can't hold himself anymore and wants Luke to fuck him so he can go to sleep.

But Luke makes him sit up, kissing him on the mouth gently before getting up from the bed and standing infront of him.

"Baby," he says, smirking (Michael doesn't like where this is going), "Calum told me you always so good at his class, so flexible, wanna show us?"

"W-what?" He says, Luke wants him to do what now? He's so tired and he wants to rest, but he's a good boy and he knows that if Luke would think for a second he can't do that- he won't make him.

"Lick yourself baby, like a kitten, c'mon,"

He's so shocked, doesn't know what he feels about that- it's so hot yet he feels embarressed doing that infront of them. 

"Michael, I didn't asked, I said, lick yourself. Lick all the cum just like a good little cum-slut kitten,"

So he does that. Start slow and unsure at his stomach, tears in his eyes, he can feel everyone in the room looking at him,feels like they testing him.

"That's a good kitty, so hot and pretty baby," 

That makes him more confident, he warp his arms around his knee and start licking the cum on his back thighs, Mr. Hood's and Mr. Irwin's cum.

He moans and groan and can hear the other too. The sounds of skin slapping skin makes him look up just to see Ashton fucking his Gym teacher, both of them looking at him. 

"That's my good boy," Luke says when he's all finished, "gonna fuck you now,"

 _Finally,_ Michael thinks. 

He lays on his back, spreading his legs wide for Luke to get settle in between them.

"You just can never get enough, can you?" Luke spits, slapping his face. "Loves getting fucked, don't you?"

"Yes sir," he cries out, "please fuck me,"

Then Luke's inside him, hitting his prostate dead on, making Michael scream and grab Luke's back for support.

Luke knows exactly how to fuck him, hard and fast.

His legs don't stop shaking after he cums for the third time, he feels like he's in heaven, that's probably the best day of his life.

As Luke cleans him and whisper to him about him being a  _good boy love, so good for me. The best I ever had, such a good kitten_  Michael thinks that maybe,

Just maybe, 

He's a little bit in love with his teacher.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk  
> Tell me what you thought and stuff.


End file.
